


show me

by strwberryys



Series: study group [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Threesome, M/M, Masturbating, Multi, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberryys/pseuds/strwberryys
Summary: Hyunjin wants Felix and Changbin to make out in front of him, and things get a little freaky afterwards.orLong story short; Hyunjin wants a show, Hyunjin gets a show.





	show me

Perhaps Hyunjin _is_ jealous.

Well. No. Jealous isn’t exactly the correct word to crown his emotions with. Afraid, maybe? Afraid, because he wasn’t receiving the attention he craved, the attention he felt that he deserved. Afraid because he thinks he might be forgotten.

After a massive amount of time the pair spent timidly crushing on one another, Felix and Changbin are officially in a relationship. _Took them long enough.._

Hyunjin wants to believe that they make a great couple, because they definitely do. They’re rather adorable, and after several months of dating Hyunjin is certain the couple have done unquestionable things behind closed doors. A notion he’d rather not actually picture, but sometimes he cannot help but wonder.

A few more seconds of rambling on about the school possibly closing early this week — due to the upcoming hurricane that’s approaching the city — the professor releases the class at last. Hyunjin had nearly dozed off, hand supporting the weight of his head. When the other students begin shifting to gather their belongings, he quickly closes his binder and shoves it down into his book bag.

_Goodbyes_ and _see ya’s_ zip through the air of the lab, handful of students exiting the room. Hyunjin swings his grey book bag over his shoulder and slowly approaches the professor, whom is gathering his own belongings to leave shortly.

“Bye Hyunjinnie,” a gleeful voice rings from behind him. Hyunjin turns his head to see Jisung heading toward the door, following the crowd.

”See you later,” Hyunjin says, a small smile pulling at his plush lips. He returns his attention toward the professor, faintly clearing his throat.

”Um, could I speak to you?”

Professor Dohyun halts his motions to greet the boy with a grin, nodding almost immediately.

”How can I help you, Jinnie?”

Hyunjin practically cringed at that nickname. He averts his eyes to watch the elder slide his laptop into his bag, darting them back up seconds later.

”I just wanted to inform you that I won’t be in class next Tuesday.”

He nods. “That isn’t a problem, I don’t think you’ll miss much, considering the storm that’s about to hit.”

Hyunjin nods, sighing through his nose.

”What’s going on Tuesday? If you don’t mind me asking.”

”Going out of town.” Hyunjin replies, “My cousin was born yesterday.”

The Professor gasps at that, zipping his bag closed and swinging it over a shoulder.

”Awesome! Bet you’re excited, aren’t you?”

Hyunjin hums as he rapidly nods his head. He carries a soft spot for babies, however, he’d rather attend class than spend a day listening to a screeching infant. Yet his parents insisted, especially since they all didn’t have work that day. Besides, he hasn’t missed a day of class since the semester had started, so what’s the harm?

”Well kid, in case we don’t have class Thursday, I hope you enjoy the rest of your week. Be safe.”

”Thanks,” Hyunjin starts to approach the door, hand coming up to support the strap of his book bag. “You too.”

At first, he considered going to his own dorm. He thought, _maybe they want some alone time right now. _In the group chat, Chan had announced something along the lines of ‘we can meet up tomorrow’. He must have went straight to work after class.

Hyunjin debated, argued with his mind a little before hesitantly reaching for the knob of Changbin’s dorm room.

What if they’re in the middle of making out? Or much, much worse.

_Quit jumping to conclusions, dammit. Felix might not even be in there._

His heart throbs against his chest, cheeks and ears beginning to burn. His hand remains glued to the golden knob, body completely stiff as he tried to listen for any sounds coming from the room.

A conversation. A quiet one, at that. Or maybe that was coming from another room. Hyunjin stands rigid, steadily leaning forward to place his ear against the cool surface of the door.

The talking is incoherent, but Hyunjin can almost confirm that Felix is in there with Changbin. He can hear that far too familiar resonant voice, the accent he personally adores so much. He can also hear the faint raspiness of Changbin’s voice, the one that practically intimidates Hyunjin, the one that often sent butterflies to his stomach.

It’s so unfair, Hyunjin thinks, that the pair are so damn attractive. There isn’t a flaw Hyunjin could name — they are both so effortlessly perfect, and the fact that they are together causes the boy to mentally throw a tantrum.

Distant laughter, followed by a light _thump_ and a pleading “stop” causes his heart to leap. Hyunjin’s lips purse, trying to grasp an idea of what could possibly be going on in there. When he overhears how panicked the laughter sounds, he realizes that Changbin might be tickling the other. _How cute._

Hyunjin pushes himself off of the door, never releasing his grip on the knob. Shall he make an entrance now? Or await for the scene to end? He doesn’t want to ruin the moment as he’d awkwardly walk in and greet them, yet for some reason he doesn’t feel very fond of them flirting and messing around. Because, perhaps he _could_ manage the stinging of his heart when he imagines the couple even laying a finger on one another, however he refuses. He doesn’t want to witness what he can picture in his mind, doesn’t want to face reality.

_They should focus on working, not fucking._

Hyunjin glares at the door before finally twisting at the knob, a faint creak hitting his ears as he slowly proceeds into the room. Heads snap in his direction, and Hyunjin can’t help the burning of his ears as he meets the orbs that stare back at him.

Changbin is sat in Felix’s lap, straddling his legs and clutching hold of his ankle. Felix’s cheeks are flushed and his breathing is swift, hands grasping onto his boyfriend’s arm. A binder rests on the arm of the couch they sit upon, opened up yet utterly abandoned.

Hyunjin takes a moment to breathe, a hand roaming for the door.

”Oh, hey Hyunjin.” Changbin is the first to speak, a sweet smile on his face.

_Thump, thump, thump, _is what Hyunjin prays the pair cannot actually hear. He attempts to appear nonchalant, nodding his head a single time.

”What’s up,” he tosses his bag to the side and shuts the door completely, approaching one of the beds straight ahead. He breathes out a sigh of relief when he catches Changbin releasing Felix’s foot, drawing his concentration toward the binder.

”How was class?” Felix asks, watching Hyunjin collapse onto the old, thin and squealing bed.

”Was nice. We just went over our essays.”

Felix smiles, snaking his arms around Changbin’s little waist. Hyunjin pretends not to notice, looking down at his own shoes. He picks out every little detail to occupy his mind, to avoid the heavy tension he feels abruptly raining down upon him.

”What..” Hyunjin hesitates, but _fuck,_ he’s already drawn their attention, “What have you guys been up to.. today?”

Dammit. That was just..

Hyunjin wants to clench his eyes shut and internally scream. He wants to slam his head against the wall in a repetitive manner. Silence seemed to linger through the air for quite a while, every torturous second ticking very, very slowly.

”We had math,” Felix answers eventually, “and then I had an art class around twelve.”

Hyunjin nods, trying to smile.

”What about you, Changbin?”

The older glances up at Hyunjin. “Math, like he said. Then I came to my room and just chilled, I guess.”

”Oh, okay.”

That was all Hyunjin could manage. As the days go by, carrying a conversation with them simply became rather difficult. He hopes he isn’t being a cock blocker or anything of that sort. He merely wants the two to just.. well, not be all over each other like annoying couples do. God, especially not in front of him; he would absolutely lose his mind. A quick little smooch or two would be acceptable. A gentle touch, he wouldn’t mind that either.

He wonders, who’s the submissive one? There is no doubt that Changbin is the one that probably dicks the other down, but who is he to jump to such conclusion? Heck, they both could be dominating each other, switching every so often, depending on the mood. In all honesty, that’s hot as fuck — Changbin being pinned to the mattress, heavy breathing and soft moans escaping his throat as Felix thrusts into him.

Damn, what a sight that’d be.

_Shit, _why the hell is he even thinking about that, though? What the fuck. Hyunjin shakes out of his daze and reaches for his shoe laces, blushing a dark pink as he begins to untie them. _God,_ don’t let them have seen him spacing out like that.

Changbin fiddles with the round, silver glasses on his face while reading over notes in the binder. Hyunjin hadn’t noticed them on him.

_I love it when he wears those glasses, _Felix had once told him. Hyunjin wanted to tell him he loved it just as much. They enhance his beauty, make his appearance ten times sexier than he already is.

”Do you think classes will be cancelled Thursday?” Changbin’s voice breaks Hyunjin’s swarming thoughts. He faintly clears his throat.

”I highly doubt it,” Felix says, “whenever we get news about an upcoming storm, nothing happens. All we get is some rain and dark clouds.”

”Yeah,” Hyunjin responds, nodding with agreement. He wants to make sure they are still aware of his presence, because as Felix changes the topic and asks Changbin a question, he seems to be growing really, really touchy.

A hand roaming up and down the other’s buff arm, the other hand rewarding his thigh with delicate rubs and squeezes. Both hands running along his covered abs and his chest a few times, caressing those broad shoulders and coming _all the way_ back down to lightly knead into his hips, just mere inches from making contact with his dick.

Hyunjin swallows when he notices how fucking dry his throat has become. Why the hell does he have to notice _everything?_

The atmosphere amongst him — he isn’t sure if they feel the same — has risen in temperature. He feels very hot.. and bothered.

Changbin doesn’t appear to mind those touches, his attention utterly casted on the written notes in his hands. He halts, however, when Felix finishes speaking, slightly turning his head to face his boyfriend.

”I don’t know, babe.” Changbin responds with a shrug of his shoulders. Hyunjin peeps the grin on his face — both of their faces — as they appear to be in an abrupt staring contest. Felix giggles, arms linking around the older’s waist, tighter than the previous hold.

Hyunjin can _feel_ his heart hammering against his chest.

”Do you, Hyunjinnie?” Felix asks, and Hyunjin nearly jumps out of his own skin when he hears his name. He cautiously averts his eyes in their direction, face heating up as the couple stare at him, awaiting for an answer. Words were caught in the back of his throat, mouth hung open. It’d be so much easier to respond, if he’d heard the damn inquiry.

”Uh— sorry, uh.. Wh-what were you asking?”

His entire face heats up when he hears the pair giggle at his stuttering.

”Seriously, are you feeling okay, Jin?”

”Hm?”

Felix rests his chin against Changbin’s shoulder. “You’ve been acting kinda weird since you walked in, dude.”

Oh.

Hyunjin swallows anxiously. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright, w-why wouldn’t I—“

”If we’re making you feel uncomfortable, all you need to do is speak up.” Changbin says, and Felix nods from behind him. “We don’t wanna make you feel awkward or anything.”

Hyunjin rapidly waves a dismissive hand.

“No, no, it’s fine, really! I don’t feel..”

Gosh, this _is_ awkward — this conversation. Especially while his mind keeps clawing back to the notion of the pair on top of each other, tongues clashing for dominance as filthy moans bounce off of the walls and — _shit._

Hyunjin swallows for about the millionth time, wishing he could shut the gap of his words.

“..awkward..” he finally finishes, eyes flickering down at the carpet floor, which has suddenly become _very_ interesting. 

They blink.

“You sure?” Changbin asks slowly.

”Uh huh.” he shuts his eyes and mentally shrieks out in agony, counting to ten.

Heavy silence hangs in the air before he hears slight shifting.

”Alright, well, how about we study? To kill time, I guess.” Changbin says, followed by Felix humming in agreement. Hyunjin’s eyes snap open to witness the older tossing the blue binder onto the floor, sliding out of Felix’s hold.

Perhaps Hyunjin is jealous. Perhaps, he feels a pinch of anger corrupting his being every time he sees them, _imagines_ them together simply because of the fact that Changbin and Felix most likely _have_ fucked. That they _have_ kissed, and it only occurs behind the study groups’ backs. The others might not be interested — and he totally isn’t interested either — but sometimes, he genuinely can’t help but wonder.

He fiddles with his fingers when the quiet question audibly rings through the room.

”Have you two.. fucked yet?”

Fuck. Mission abort, dammit, mission fucking _abort._

The couple are in the middle of moving from the couch, halting every motion to stare at the other. Their mouths parted, they take a moment to glance at each other to verify that they both heard correctly, returning their baffled expressions toward Hyunjin.

”Wait, what?” Changbin’s brows furrow.

Hyunjin’s heart is _banging,_ as if it were attempting to escape from his body. He speaks up, eyes on the floor the entire time.

”Have you guys had sex yet?” he repeats. The most perverted question he’s ever asked any of his friends. Just as things were already getting awkward in the first place...

Hyunjin mentally slaps himself.

”Uh.. yeah?” Changbin’s eyes dart around the small room. “Yeah, we have, why?”

Felix’s cheeks heat up, thin fingers reaching to grip onto the hem of Changbin’s shirt.

”I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean to—“

”No, it’s cool. That was just, _very_ random.” he chuckles, and Hyunjin could only manage to croak a laugh of uncertainty.

He does not know how to feel about this newly found knowledge. Should he be happy? Relieved? Angry?

”What made you ask?” Felix inquires the other.

Hyunjin replies with a shrug of the shoulders, gaze being averted once more.

”Dunno. I was just.. curious, is all. You guys have been together for five months, so—“

”Six.” the Australian corrects him.

”Oh right, well, _six_ months, and none of us have seen you guys kiss yet.”

Changbin and Felix burst into a fit of laughter at that. Hyunjin’s brow quirks up with confusion.

”So that makes you think we don’t do anything? Because you aren’t seeing it yourself?” Felix manages through laughter.

The brunette haired male is quick to throw up hands of defense.

”No, no, that’s not how I meant—“

”Should we show him, Binnie?” Felix is eager, reeling Changbin back into his lap. Changbin nor Hyunjin get a chance speak before the blonde throws a leg over his boyfriend’s subtle thighs, swiftly closing the distance between them. Hyunjin’s mouth falls open.

It’s nothing but a peck to the lips, the Aussie steadily throwing his arms around Changbin’s neck. Their eyes seem to pierce into each other’s before Felix leans in for another, slightly tilting his head. Hyunjin does not know what to define the rapid flow of his bloodstream, the rising heat beneath his skin. He does not know if he should feel offended, pleased, _disgusted. _Should he leave the room? Scold the pair? Snap a photo? Heck, he doesn’t know.

Felix breaks the kiss once more, a smile casted upon his lips as he practically devours the other with his chocolate orbs.

”Don’t give me that look,” Changbin utters, tucking a strand of Felix’s hair behind his ear. Felix chuckles.

”Hyunjinnie likes it.” he says after nodding his head toward the other, whom appeared as red as the painting of roses hanging on the wall behind him. Felix spoke nothing but the truth, unfortunately. Hyunjin swallows, struggling to hold back the whimper in the back of his throat.

Changbin watches him for a moment, quite stunned by this reaction. Was the boy just _that_ interested in their relationship?

”Again?” Felix asks quietly.

Changbin takes some time to actually focus on the notions running around in his mind currently. He feels rather.. confused, than anything. What was happening, exactly? Hyunjin is watching, seemingly way too dazed by the abrupt actions occurring before him. Apparently, Felix isn’t even an ounce of embarrassed nor timid. He’s got Changbin straddled, practically beneath his slim frame, orbs clearly identifying hunger and want within them as he stares at Changbin’s lips, gnawing gently at his own as he awaits patiently for an answer.

Changbin gives in eventually, nods his head slowly, and his boyfriend presses plush, warm lips against his own in no time. He’s in control, and it honestly baffles the older that Felix hasn’t modified the way he touches him every time they kiss, or the way he sucks his lower lip in a delicate manner whenever their chaste kisses shift to a very passionate make out session. It is as if they are alone. The Aussie is all blushes and pouts when the others’ so much as mention their relationship, yet as they casually happen to be wrestling with their lips in front of Hyunjin, he appears confident.

Changbin releases a sound close to a mewl, cheeks instantly flushing a hue of red. The noise causes Hyunjin to let out a shallow gasp, as if he’d been holding his breath ever since the session had started. Slim fingers curl into the mattress beneath him, the blood flowing through his body growing hot and running swiftly in his veins. His eyes are glued to the scene that in fact should be offending him. So why doesn’t he feel even the slightest pinch of offense? Why does he feel rather.. excited?

Obscene noises are the only sounds being elicited through the small room. Felix intertwines his and Changbin’s fingers, blessing the older with the eager insert of his tongue. The sight itself is a blessing for Hyunjin, the boy utterly focused on the way their lips move. Jesus, he’d give anything to be in between them, to get his hands on both of them.

Their short session comes to an end when Felix pulls away, a string of saliva dangling between their lips. The notion is gross, however Hyunjin has the urge to slide in between the two and detach it with his own tongue. He hardly notices the tightness of his pants when his dick decided to commit full interest.

”G-God, please,” Hyunjin mutters, quiet yet audible, “please d-do it again.”

Felix’s eyes instantly focused on the tint in Hyunjin’s denim jeans, a brow quirked knowingly.

”Oh, you like it _that_ much?”

Hyunjin responds with a series of rapid nods.

”It’s hot.” he admits.

Felix and Changbin exchange heinous looks before the Australian is shoved back against the arm of the couch.

”Want us to put on a show, Jinnie?”

Hyunjin fucking hates that nickname, however, the second the name was rolled off of Changbin’s tongue, his cock twitched with excitement. He nods once more, long strands of hair bouncing with every motion of his head. He could not inspect his whirling brain for any words, did not even know how to respond to begin with. Eventually the couple return to their previously heated session. There’s a drastic change of energy after Changbin chooses to take control; more touching, more tongue, more _grinding_ and _moaning_ — sweet Jesus, the _moaning._

Hyunjin has to maintain self control so that he doesn’t end up masturbating on Changbin’s bed. But how could he when a live action porn is practically unfolding before him?

Changbin straddles the smaller male’s waist with his knees, just about upright in Felix’s lap. Hyunjin, playing as the observant, is quite fascinated with the sweats Changbin’s decided to throw on for the day. Slightly loose yet somehow seem to hug his curves, and it causes Hyunjin to realize how nice Changbin’s ass actually is. He wants to bite that ass, sink his teeth into it just to mark it like the possessive freak he is. Hyunjin wants to smack it, wants to _squeeze_ that delicious looking flesh and print a bright red hand mark onto it, because _damn._

Hyunjin was almost afraid Felix had read his mind when the boy decides to roam his hands down the older’s waist, gripping the fabric near his hips for a second before reaching to grope his ass. Changbin doesn’t respond to the unexpected move, still complete focused on creating a rhythm with Felix’s lips. However, when Felix removes a hand, only to quickly return it to his ass cheek with a harsh slap, Changbin lightly gasps. Hyunjin has to shut his eyes and count to five after witnessing the slight jiggle of his ass. A familiar heat pools in the pit of his stomach, his cock sustainably growing and in desperate need of attention. Sooner or later he won’t be able to hold himself together. Not with the way these two were handling each other.

Hyunjin keeps his hands against the mattress, faintly beginning to buck his hips. It isn’t doing him any good, a low whine escaping his throat. Changbin ceases their beautiful make out session and starts focusing on those sexy collarbones. His lips attached, he swipes his tongue over the skin every-so-often as he sucks. Felix throws his head back, releasing a soft moan in response to the sensation.

Hyunjin inhales sharply and finally chooses to slide a hand into his pants, palming against his erection a few times before wrapping his slim fingers around it. For a moment, he hesitates, then eventually begins to glide his hand up and down in a steady manner. A breathy moan escapes his throat, all the while he remains focused on the intimate scene.

Changbin’s lips detach from Felix’s neck for a brief moment, speaking practical slurred words.

”I’m gonna eat you out,”

”Mm,” Felix moans, lightly gnawing at his lower lip as he turns to observe Hyunjin. As Changbin grasps hold of Felix’s thighs, the youth nudges him on the shoulder. “Hyunjinnie.”

Changbin draws his attention toward the other.

”I think he might need a little help. Let’s share.” Felix says, and without hesitation, Changbin is up and proceeding toward a blushing Hyunjin. The way he approaches him makes Hyunjin feel rather intimidated, eyes enlarging as he grew closer. All Hyunjin can do is stare, removing his hand from his pants as the pair nearly stare into each other’s souls, Changbin hovering over him like a giant. The male stands still for a minute before slightly bending to grab a hold of Hyunjin’s calfs, throwing his legs over his shoulders and causing Hyunjin to fall backward. Fuck yeah, this guy is a rough one..

Changbin crawls onto the bed and almost instantly connects their lips. Hyunjin is baffled — who would have known that a couple as timid as these two were this wild. And the fact that they’re willing to share each other with him is amazing. Heck, these two must be full of surprises. An unsteady moan leaves his lips when Changbin decides to grind down against his leaking cock, guiding his hands above his head and pinning them by the wrists.

”Fuck,” Hyunjin grunts between kisses, hooking his ankles above the older’s broad back. He could hardly think straight at the moment — not that he could the moment this entire situation began. Changbin is legitimately manhandling him right now. Felix is watching, probably standing behind his boyfriend. Hyunjin bucks his hips forward, grinding against Changbin to receive some more friction.

”What do you want, Hyunjinnie?” Changbin inquires after they break the short lived kiss. Hyunjin simply whines and continues to writhe beneath him, jolting with surprise when he gave his ass a hard smack. The clap was loud, bouncing off of the walls in the little room. Hyunjin releases a loud, high pitched moan and throws his head back, dark hair becoming utterly disheveled. “Tell me.” he demanded, and honestly Hyunjin could come just from this.

Hyunjin has tended to switch when it came to sex. It all depended on who he was dating and what they preferred, because Hyunjin did not mind either position. Changbin is an entire different level of dominance, Hyunjin believes. He definitely must be the top in his and Felix’s relationship.

”Please, I—“ he yelped when Changbin slapped his ass once more, keeping his arms pinned with one hand. “_Fuck, _doitharder.”

That seemed to boost Changbin’s confidence even further, an amused smirk pulling his lips upward. He repeated the action with additional strength, as requested, and the delicious scream that ripped from the slimmer male’s throat made his dick jump with interest.

”You like that?” he asks, squeezing Hyunjin’s ass cheek as if it were a balloon he were attempting to burst.

”I love it.” Hyunjin admits, trying to loosen Changbin’s hold against his wrists. “Let me suck your dick.”

Changbin cocks a brow, gliding his free hand beneath the fabrics of Hyunjin’s pants. “Tell me what you want then.”

He sounds so casual yet so seductive, it is utterly unbelievable to Hyunjin. He mewls at the feeling of Changbin beginning to stroke him, starting with very slow pumps that gradually increase in speed.

”Oh _God,_ Binnie,” he moans, “I w-want you. I really really want you, _please.”_

Hyunjin does not know what self control is anymore, not with the way Changbin is making him feel. This man has his stomach doing cartwheels and all, has his mind spinning like planet earth itself. Something about one of his closest friend's dominating the fuck out of him is breathtaking. Plus, Changbin is sexy — that’s something Hyunjin has never not noticed.

”I-I want your dick,” Hyunjin continues, practically salivating. “I wanna make you feel so good, please let me.”

Changbin looks back at Felix before completely ceasing his strokes, his hand sticky with precum. He removes his hand and stands up, wiping the filthy hand on the sheets. He planned on cleaning those sheets soon anyway.

Hyunjin watches him with confusion until the male removes his own shirt, revealing a very, very toned stomach and chest and arms. His skin seems to glow, heightening Hyunjin’s excitement even further.

Felix’s nimble fingers reach his boyfriend’s broad shoulders, caressing him as he nibbles and sucks delicately against the side of his neck.

”Jinnie, lay that way.” Changbin orders, and Hyunjin immediately cooperates. He lies in the opposite direction, his view of the couple now upside down. He briefly swipes his tongue over his lips, observing Felix’s soft looking hands. They travel all over Changbin’s upper body, cupping his chest, teasing his nipples, feeling his abs and muscular arms. All the while his lips remain attached to his neck, deliberately planting a dark purple bruise there.

Changbin turns to face Felix, interrupting the boy’s progress. He wraps a hand around his neck and smothers their lips together, the sound of wet kisses echoing through the room.

Changbin aggressively parts from the kiss, eyes glued to his.

”Strip.”

The Aussie responds quickly by gripping the hem of his red shirt and pulling it over his head. _That boy is ridiculously adorable,_ Hyunjin thinks. His petite figure and soft skin is to die for. Especially that tiny waist of his.

Changbin is lucky.

Felix removes his sweatpants, and then his boxers. His face flushes red at how hard Changbin has been eying him, scanning his figure as if this were the first time he’s seen him naked.

”Go sit on his dick.”

Hyunjin nearly choked. Felix obeys and approaches Hyunjin, slim fingers reaching for the button of his jeans. Hyunjin stares up at Felix, admiring his jawline as he gets to work. His face, in general. He is so fine. Too fine. After the blonde yanks both attires off of Hyunjin, he takes a few seconds to study his hard and throbbing dick. He then takes it in his hand, an astonished gasp leaving Hyunjin's mouth.

”You’re big, Hyunjinnie.” he comments, shifting so that his ass was aligned with the head of his cock. He reaches for the handle of Changbin’s drawer, inspecting it for a bottle of lube and whipping it out as if he was holding a wine bottle.

”How’d you know it was there?” Changbin asks, taking off his sweats. Felix shrugs.

”We’ve been together for a while, babe.” Felix responds with a grin, “I know where things are.”

He pours an estimated amount in his palm and, without further warning, begins to coat Hyunjin’s dick with it. Hyunjin lets out a faint moan, mouth parted as he slightly throws his head back. To puzzle him even further, the bed dips beneath him when Changbin climbs onto the furniture, steadily bringing his cock into the warmth of Hyunjin’s mouth. His lips shut around the shaft, eliciting a groan from the older. Though it wasn’t much, Hyunjin had fallen in love with the noise.

Felix sinks onto Hyunjin’s dick in no time, the motion slow and steady. Hyunjin hisses, because _holy crap,_ Felix is tight. His hands at either side of Hyunjin, he sustains to sink lower, attempting to fill himself up.

”Mmph,” is all Hyunjin could manage, gripping onto Changbin’s hip as he starts to suck. He swirls that talented tongue of his around Changbin’s shaft, his other free hand playing with one of his balls.

”Oh fuck.” Changbin says breathlessly, clenching his eyes shut as the pleasure starts to corrupt him.

Felix watches, starting to move his hips at a slow, torturous pace. Hyunjin moans a muffled moan, uncontrollably thrusting into the other. Skin clapping against skin is a sound so addicting to Hyunjin. He hasn’t had his dick up someone’s ass in a solid year, and after all of this time, being able to fuck Lee Felix is like an achievement, a dream come true.

Head thrown back, the blonde moans loudly at the rather brutal friction against his walls. He bounces up and down, a hand resting upon Hyunjin’s chest. To occupy himself with something additional, he begins to play with Hyunjin’s nipple, pinching and abusing the skin.

Changbin begins to thrust into Hyunjin’s mouth, keeping a gentle yet aggressive pace. He carefully leans forward and yanks Felix by the hair, fingers threaded between the blonde locks as he presses their lips together. Electricity sparks through Felix’s veins. Everything feels so good and he grows the abrupt urge to move faster, the bed rocking under every motion they all made.

Hyunjin gags a few times, his grip against Changbin’s hips becoming brutal as his nails were beginning to dig into the skin. Changbin doesn’t mind though, all too focused on the pleasure, as well as Felix’s lips.

Rather experimentally, Hyunjin thrusts harder into Felix, rewarded with a sound that he has to mentally store somewhere into his brain. For scientific purposes, of course.

The boyfriends’ part, a trail of saliva dripping onto Hyunjin’s chest and stomach.

”Nngh, f-fuck, _Hyunjin_—“ Felix gasps as the boy continues to thrust in a rough manner, successfully finding his prostate each and every time. “Keep going, _please_.”

Hyunjin groans, slightly furrowing his brows. That familiar heat pooling in his stomach has returned, causing the male to arch his back in the slightest. He couldn’t make words with the immense cock of Changbin’s in his mouth, so perhaps a bit more movement would get them to catch on.

Fortunately, Felix notices, picking up an even quicker pace than the previous to help him reach his high.

”Wanna cum, baby boy?” Felix says, currently tweaking both of his pink nipples. Hyunjin moans louder at the nickname, eyes clenched shut as he was getting closer and closer. Changbin growls, thrusts becoming swift as well. Hyunjin sucks in a rapid manner, releasing Changbin’s sack to grip onto his other hip and pull the male closer, guiding more length between his lips.

”Fuck—“ Changbin grunts loudly, “I’m gonna cum,”

Changbin watches Felix’s contorted expression. He knows he’s on the verge of coming too, just cannot say it at the moment.

All three are a moaning mess. Hyunjin wishes he could witness how the pair look on top of him. He wishes he had set up a camera to film them, then mentally remind himself to watch it later. Although in the moment, Hyunjin cannot find terms to describe how amazing he feels right now, he also feels a pinch of worry in his chest.

Because what exactly happens after this?

What would have been a high pitched scream is muffled out by Felix’s own hand, biting into his skin as he releases white, sticky semen. It splatters all over Hyunjin’s stomach and chest with an audibly obscene noise. Soon after Hyunjin and Changbin reach their high at once. Changbin lowly moans, pulling out of Hyunjin’s mouth just in the nick of time. Hyunjin chokes on a loud moan, eyes rolling back as he shoots his load into Felix.

The blonde collapses after pushing himself off of Hyunjin, rolling onto the side of the bed. Changbin falls onto the other side, lazily shifting so that he was laying in the same direction the others’ were.

Heavy silence.

Felix breathes in and out slowly, eyes shut with content as he seems to be dozing off to sleep. Changbin places a hand against Hyunjin’s face for a brief moment, drawing the boy close and planting a kiss against his sweaty forehead. Hyunjin’s lips curl up into a tired smile, the adrenaline still coursing through his limbs.

”You’re so beautiful.” Changbin whispers, and Hyunjin feels like jello just listening to that raspy voice of his. Even after intercourse, he’s getting butterflies in his stomach. The things this guy does to him..

Felix slightly shifts so he’s facing Changbin and Hyunjin, resting an arm against Hyunjin’s chest. Changbin smiles softly, placing his hand atop of his boyfriend’s, caressing it as they drifted into a blissful slumber. Hyunjin sighs through his nose.

Perhaps Hyunjin was jealous — jealous, simply because of the fact that he was not apart of their relationship, and probably never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what I just wrote but anyway..


End file.
